


Formidable

by kyarorin



Series: Domesticating Ironhide [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/pseuds/kyarorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies are sturdier than most realize, but don't tell Sarah that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formidable

Ironhide knew that while the males of the species would not hesitate to kill, it was the females who were far more formidable. No, instead of laying waste to your very existence, they would aim straight for the central processor, threatening to decorate you in bunnies, pink boas, and attach tinsel to your mirrors while promising to play sickeningly cute Disney tunes for a whole month.

If Ironhide needed anymore proof that Lennox was irrevocably whipped by his female, it was now, the captain standing back and giving the mech a sheepish look while his wife stalked forward, weapons in hand.

The mech immediately put the giggling flesh-spawn down, knowing full well that he had no back-up and was being confronted with one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet.


End file.
